riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Klaudia di Angelo/one-shot - Leo x Kalipso
Schrzaniłam swoje pierwsze Caleo tak bardzo.. ;-; Miałam chwilową wenę, więc postanowiłam napisać cokolwiek, żeby dać jakąś oznakę, że nie umarłam. Nadal waham się, czy wstawianie tu swoich ff nie jest głupim pomysłem, ale jak na razie zapowiada się, że jednak nie. :D Dajcie znak, czy podoba się Wam ten one-shot. Mam w planach napisać jeszcze Solangelo, ale to raczej później, bo za parę dni wyjeżdżam. :) Miłego czytania! xx. '"Modlitwy do gwiazd"' Ramki, w które niegdyś obramowane były jej zdjęcia, świeciły pustkami. Nadzieja już nie tliła się w najdalszych odłamkach jego umysłu: odeszła, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie niespełnione fantazje i tępy, psychiczny ból. Nie chciał wierzyć w jej koniec, więc wmawiał sobie, że będzie okej. Można było powiedzieć, że żył na kłamstwach. - Czy.. Mogę ci w czymś pomóc? - Ciężkie, mosiężne drzwi Bunkra 9 otworzyły się, irytująco skrzypiąc. Leo nienawidził ludzi i tego, jak robią z siebie idiotów, by go pocieszyć. Percy głęboko westchnął, kładąc przyjacielowi rękę na ramieniu. Syn Hefajstosa wzdrygnął się i odtrącił Jacksona ręką, niczym natrętną muchę. - Jeżeli jednak będziesz chciał porozmawiać, to.. - zaciął się, szukając właściwych słów. - Zawsze będę przy tobie i z chęcią cię wysłucham. Leo prychnął pod nosem, zanosząc się histerycznym śmiechem, w którym nie było ani grama wesołości. Spojrzał na potomka boga mórz, z rozbawieniem unosząc brwi. - Ty.. Ty niby miałbyś mi pomóc? Niezły żart, Jackson. - Nie rozumiem cię, Leo. Naprawdę. Staram, a ty.. Odtrącasz mnie. Odtrącasz nas wszystkich. - To przez ciebie nie potrafiłem uratować jej z tej cholernej wyspy! Zostawiłeś Kalipso samą, na pastwę losu. Czy chociaż na chwilę o niej pomyślałeś? Coś w Percym drgnęło: Leo miał rację. Od momentu, w którym syn Posejdona opuścił Ogygię, ani razu nie pomyślał o uwięzionej na niej dziewczynie. Nie zastanowił się, czy ma co jeść, jest bezpieczna, co robi sama w chłodne, zimowe wieczory. Nie chciał jednak przyznawać się przy Valdezie, że ma rację, więc robił dobrą minę do złej gry. - Leo, ja naprawdę nie.. - Wiesz co, Percy? Wyjdź. Wyjdź i zostaw mnie samego. - Wstał od drewnianego stołu kreślarskiego, stając twarzą w twarz ze swoim przyjacielem. Syn boga mórz był od niego wyższy zaledwie o połowę głowy. - Nie wyjdę, bo chcę ci pomóc. Po to tutaj przyszedłem! - stracił panowanie nad sobą. Krzyczał, nie zważając na to, że jest środek nocy i ktoś mógłby usłyszeć ich rozmowę. - Rozumiem, że kochasz Kalipso, bo sam kocham Annabeth i wiem, jak to jest, ale musisz p r z e s t a ć żyć przeszłością, Leo! Zrozum wreszcie, że twój plan nie wypalił i nie skłócaj wszystkich dookoła! Przez chwilę trwali w głębokiej ciszy, przerywanej ich nierównymi, płytkimi oddechami. - Jeżeli ty nie wyjdziesz - zaczął Leo - to ja to zrobię. - Mówiąc to, trzasnął drzwiami. Percy Jackson został sam w Bunkrze 9, wpatrując się w puste ramki na ścianach, w których kiedyś tkwiły ''jej ''zdjęcia. Maszerował szybkim krokiem, idąc przed siebie. Nie patrzył, gdzie się znajduje. Chciał przestać być siódmym kołem u wozu. Chciał, by coś w jego życiu chociaż raz się udało. Dlaczego Percy mógł być szczęśliwy z Ann, Piper z Jasonem, Hazel z Frankiem, a Nico z Willem? Chejron otrzymywał więcej kartek walentynkowych od niego! Prychnął pod nosem, po chwili wybuchając histerycznym płaczem. Patrzył w nocne niebo, siedząc na brudnej ziemi. Kiedyś, gdy był mały, wyobrażał sobie, że gwiazdy to bogowie. Jezus, Allah, Zeus, Budda - wszyscy na jedym, tym samym niebie, otoczeni bezdenną ciszą. Z perspektywy czasu wydawało mu się to głupie i dziecinne. - Znajdę cię, Kalipso - wyszeptał do gwiazd, z nadzieją, że bogowie to słyszą. Być może kiedyś nadejdzie dzień, w którym gwiazdy pomogą mu w poszukiwaniu jego miłości? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach